Sucking At Super Mario 64 - Part 8 (WEE-GEE TIME!)
PBG continues playing Super Mario 64 DS, and goes to Big Boo's Haunt to save Luigi. Synopsis PBG sucks at playing Mario and talking. He needs 13 more stars for the next door. He tries to beat the ghost to the door, but ground pounds instead of long jumping! He finds an area exclusive to the DS version, where he has to get the silver stars. He grabs the first, and gets hit by the balls. He keeps getting bowled over. He punches Goombas and gets the all the stars, and the main star appears, and he lunges at it. PBG tries to kill the ghost by jumping on it for some reason, and takes a lot of damage. He lunges into the boo, and kills it, and enters Big Boo's Haunt. He goes into the room with the piano, and demonstrates how scary it is, and is surprised at how much damage it does! He lunges and kills one of the ghosts. PBG gives the ghost an A for effort for its poem. They all say the same poem, and PBG thinks they should have been more creative. PBG likes how creepy the music is, and talks about how people were complaining about how not scary this level is in PBG's Top 10 Scariest Enemies. PBG successfully kills more ghosts. The music for this level is one of PBG's favorite music pieces to use in his videos. He first used it in Darkseed, and tells viewers not to watch it because it sucks. PBG finds the Big Boo, and lunges at him and kills it. PBG gets the star, and reveals that he will be making a Darkseed series on this channel. He decides to save Luigi. PBG discusses that the new Hardcore series should be live now, and there is a MineZ series with Jared and McJones happening too! PBG picks a random room (correctly) to find Luigi. He wall jumps up to the next floor, and jumps into the Luigi painting. He has to follow the laughing voice, but can't tell which door he needs to take. He goes into the next room, and it cuts to him falling off the edge, only to wall jump back to safety, only to then jump off the edge and die anyway! PBG wanders around the room, and he can't tell which door to take, so he has to do it by memory. He successfully finds the right room (and nearly falls off a platform again), and makes it to the boss arena. He struggles to find how to start the fight. Big Boo appears, and it tells Mario how to defeat him! PBG gets confused about this game being released after Luigi's mansion. He chased Big Boo, and lunges at him a few times before defeating Big Boo, and takes the key. As Mario does his victory celebration, a creeper Boo creeps up on him. PBG goes to open the Luigi door, and Luigi becomes unlocked. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario 64 Category:Videos